


Chapter 19.5 : Interlude

by Ryunya



Series: Instants éphémères [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hôpital, M/M, Maladie mortelle, Nostalgie, Souvenirs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunya/pseuds/Ryunya
Summary: Se situe entre le chapitre 19 et 20 de "Le début de la fin" et raconte une partie du passé de Masaomi.





	

Masaomi décroisa les jambes et les recroisa dans l'autre sens. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis l'aube n'était pas des plus confortables, mais au moins l'avait-elle empêché de s'assoupir. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Pas quand il avait juste devant lui son fils, inconscient, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. L'adulte suivit une énième fois du regard les tubes qui reliaient le masque respiratoire sur le visage de Seijuro à la console qui lui procurait de l'oxygène, et il vérifia une énième fois que ses signes vitaux étaient normaux.

Ce faisant, il avisa l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier était tout au bord de sa chaise, les genoux touchant le lit. Il serrait la main de son petit ami, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il était arrivé. Son regard était posé sur le visage du malade, et son expression était la représentation même de la tristesse. Ses traits reflétaient son inquiétude, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure saignait tellement il l'avait mordillée.

Masaomi ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Ayant tous deux été réveillés au milieu de la nuit, ils étaient encore en pyjama, et leurs cheveux – particulièrement ceux de Kuroko, d'ailleurs – étaient en bataille. L'adulte poussa un soupir et changea encore de position, sans que cela ne fasse ne serait-ce que tressaillir l'autre occupant conscient de la pièce.

Finalement, Masaomi reporta son attention sur la silhouette allongée de son fils. Hayate avait assuré qu'il se réveillerait dans peu de temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était comme ça que Shiori était morte. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas réveillée. Se sentant tout à coup nostalgique, il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

* * *

Pour Masaomi Akashi, il n'y avait que deux types d'hommes sur Terre : les gagnants et les perdants. Les premiers écrivaient l'histoire, tandis que les seconds étaient relégués aux oubliettes. C'était une doctrine dure et cruelle, qui lui avait été enseignée par son père. Ce dernier était un homme brutal et froid, qui l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il devienne un homme tout aussi brutal et froid. Et Masaomi avait eu l'intention d'éduquer son fils de la même façon.

Le père de Masaomi était mort assez jeune, et avec lui l'éventualité d'un mariage arrangé avec la fille du président d'une quelconque multinationale. Bien que l'adulte ait l'intention de perpétuer sa lignée, il avait alors relégué à plus tard ce qu'il considérait comme une corvée. Mais bien sûr, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à faire la rencontre de Shiori, qui avait changé sa vie du tout au tout.

Shiori. Une jeune femme charmante, gentille et compréhensive, mais surtout une jeune femme au caractère bien affirmé qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était ce qui avait en premier attiré Masaomi, outre sa beauté : sa capacité à lui résister. Leur première rencontre ne pourrait d'ailleurs être qualifiée que de désastreuse.

Shiori travaillait dans une galerie d'art, et Masaomi visitait ladite galerie en vue d'acheter une toile pour son bureau. Ils s'étaient engagés dans une dispute sur l'interprétation d'un tableau, et ça avait tellement dégénéré que la jeune femme avait fini par le gifler, outrée, et était partie en faisant claquer ses talons.

Ça avait été la première fois, dans toute sa vie, que Masaomi se faisait remettre à sa place ainsi. Tout d'abord, il s'était senti humilié, puis très en colère. Sur un coup de sang, il s'était plaint à la direction de la galerie et avait fait virer Shiori.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenu chez lui, au calme, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de se préoccuper de choses peu importantes, comme la vie d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il avait relégué l'incident dans un coin de sa tête.

Le hasard, ou peut-être le destin, avait fait qu'il l'avait revue à peine une semaine plus tard. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué pour elle de retrouver du travail, car elle était l'organisatrice d'un bal de charité auquel il avait assisté. Il avait été médusé en la voyant sur l'estrade, dans une belle robe rouge, en train de faire un discours sur les handicapés qui avaient grand besoin de prothèses.

Bizarrement, il n'avait ressenti aucune colère alors, juste du soulagement. Il s'était même senti un peu coupable, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui, et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de créer une nouvelle branche à son entreprise : A&R Prothèse. Il avait alloué à cette filiale un budget plutôt conséquent et décidé que c'était assez pour qu'il n'ait plus à s'en vouloir.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à l'oublier, il l'avait revue de nouveau. Cette fois, ça avait été dans sa propre entreprise, quand elle s'était présenté comme étant sa nouvelle secrétaire. Au début, il ne l'avait pas crue, et il avait dû passer un coup de fil à son directeur des ressources humaines pour que ce dernier lui confirme qu'il l'avait bien embauchée deux jours auparavant.

Shiori semblait très contente d'elle-même, son sourire en coin ne s'effaçant presque jamais. Tout indiquait qu'elle avait des intentions cachées, mais Masaomi n'arrivait pas à deviner lesquelles. De plus, il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer tout de suite, car elle avait signé un contrat de travail très avantageux pour elle, qui lui garantissait de ne pas être virée avant au moins six mois.

Au début, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'était présentée à ce poste, au vu de leur passé houleux. Il n'en avait appris la raison que quelques mois plus tard. Après tout ce temps passé avec la jeune femme – en tant que secrétaire, elle était constamment à ses côtés durant ses heures de travail – il avait fini par réaliser qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. D'une part, elle faisait vraiment bien son travail, ce qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, et d'autre part, elle avait une personnalité extraordinaire. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était lentement tombé amoureux d'elle.

Bien sûr, il ne la traitait pas différemment de ses autres employés : avec froideur et arrogance, tout en sachant récompenser ses efforts. Mais peu à peu, il en était venu à considérer Shiori comme une gagnante, quelqu'un qui savait comment se donner les moyens de réussir, et par conséquent, son égale.

Il y avait pourtant certaines choses chez elle que Masaomi savait que son père, s'il avait été encore en vie, n'aurait jamais acceptées. Déjà, elle était athée, et se moquait souvent de la croyance en une entité supérieure. De plus, elle venait d'une famille de la classe moyenne, voire basse, et bien que son éducation ne le reflète pas, ce n'était pas le cas de ses affaires.

Et un jour, le genre de jour où on s'attend à ce que rien ne se passe, elle était venue vers lui et lui avait demandé, de but en blanc :

« Masaomi-san, m'accompagnerez-vous pour dîner ? »

Il avait été pris au dépourvu, mais avait accepté, rationalisant l'action en se disant que Shiori voulait juste parler du travail. Mais ça s'était passé bien autrement, et à peine quelques jours plus tard, les deux adultes sortaient ensemble.

C'était à ce moment-là que Masaomi avait appris qu'elle était malade. Elle lui en avait longuement parlé, en lui expliquant tous les détails et en lui faisant bien comprendre que son espérance de vie n'était pas des plus longues. Mais il s'en fichait. Il le lui avait dit, et elle en avait été aussi étonnée que lui. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait pensé qu'il la considérerait comme faible ou indigne d'être à ses côtés. Il lui avait alors assuré que sa maladie ne changeait en rien la manière dont il la voyait.

Il ne s'était passé qu'une année avant que Masaomi ne la demande en mariage, et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient passé une année presque parfaite ensemble, et ni le caractère froid de Masaomi ni celui espiègle de Shiori ne les avait empêchés de s'aimer – sans parler de la maladie de cette dernière, qui heureusement ne s'était pas manifestée.

Leur mariage avait été simple, car aucun d'eux n'aimaient l'extravagance. Shiori avait pris le nom d'Akashi, et il s'était passé encore deux ans, durant lesquels les époux avaient réussis à faire d'Akashi Global Investissement une multinationale reconnue même dans les confins du monde, Masaomi ayant élevé son épouse au statut d'associée. Cependant, la troisième année de leur union avait vu le retour de la maladie de Shiori. Ça avait été une année très stressante pour les deux adultes, mais finalement, la maladie avait reflué.

Masaomi avait alors engagé un célèbre médecin, Hayate Toshiro, pour qu'il fasse des recherches et trouve un médicament. Il s'était tout de suite mis au travail, mais l'avait prévenu que ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. De son côté, Shiori était tombée enceinte.

Masaomi ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ressentir autant de joie en apprenant qu'il allait être père. Il préférait avoir un garçon, mais finalement, il se disait qu'une fille ne serait pas si mal. Shiori voulait quant à elle absolument un garçon, car elle disait que les filles, surtout en bas âge, étaient beaucoup plus énervantes que les garçons. Affirmation qu'elle appuyait de son expérience personnelle, ayant deux petites sœurs et un petit frère dont elle avait dû s'occuper dans sa jeunesse.

Dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Masaomi avait empêché Shiori de travailler et l'avait fait rester chez eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se surmène, ou qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au bébé. Durant le temps qu'elle avait passé seule, le caractère de Shiori s'était adouci quelque peu, et toute son impétuosité avait fondu au fur et à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait.

Il y avait eu quelques disputes concernant le nom de l'enfant, mais quand il avait été mis au monde, les parents s'étaient accordés sur Seijuro, qui lui seyait à merveille. La naissance de son enfant avait achevé de faire perdre à Masaomi toute la froideur et toute la dureté que son père lui avait transmises. Bien qu'il dirige toujours AGI d'une main de fer, il enfilait des gants de velours dès qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Masaomi et Shiori s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur enfant était exceptionnel. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait montré des signes supérieurs d'intelligence. Il avait marché avant les autres, parlé avant les autres. Et cela avait rempli de fierté ses deux parents. Les trois premières années de la vie Seijuro avaient, décidément, été les plus heureuses pour les Akashi.

Cependant, un jour, Masaomi était rentré à la maison avec un air sombre et avais appris à Shiori que leur fils allait à partir de maintenant suivre un programme strict en vue de faire de lui un successeur adéquat pour leur entreprise. Malgré les supplications de sa femme, il n'avait pas expliqué les raisons d'une telle décision. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu deviner avait été que ça avait un rapport avec son travail.

Dans le même temps, Masaomi avait engagé un avocat, Naoki Kohaku, et fait signer à Shiori une série de contrats, dont des testaments, une véritable montagne de paperasserie. Apparemment, c'était pour la protéger en cas de divorce, ou bien s'il mourait prématurément. Tout cela avait inquiété grandement la femme, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la carapace que son mari s'était reconstruite en l'espace d'une journée.

Seijuro avait donc commencé ses études avec des précepteurs, et l'école primaire était toujours reléguée en second plan, bien que Masaomi attende de lui des résultats parfaits à chaque test, ce que son génie de fils lui avait apporté. Shiori ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part aider son fils à se dérober à ses obligations de temps en temps. Elle ne voyait presque plus son mari, et c'était à peine s'il venait se coucher avec elle le soir.

Et un beau jour, alors que Seijuro entrait dans sa cinquième année de primaire…

« Je suis de nouveau malade. »

L'annonce s'était répercutée contre les murs du bureau de Masaomi, mais ce dernier était resté impassible.

« Combien de temps ? avait-il fait d'une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotion.

\- Pas plus de quelques mois, je le crains. »

Masaomi s'était tourné de façon à ce qu'elle ne voie pas ses traits déformés par le chagrin.

« Qu'allons-nous dire à Seijuro ? avait-il demandé d'une voix blanche.

\- Rien pour l'instant. »

Il avait hoché la tête, et tressailli quand elle l'avait enlacé par derrière. Il lui avait aggripé les poignets et s'était tourné dans son étreinte pour l'embrasser.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, avait-il chuchoté. Hayate trouvera une solution. »

L'air résigné de Shiori lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle avait toujours été la plus optimiste d'eux deux, mais savait tout de même quand faire face à la réalité.

« Tout ira bien, avait-elle alors murmuré, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ira bien. »

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle était morte. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait refusé d'être hospitalisée, ne voulant pas montrer à son fils que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela s'était passé un matin, quand Masaomi, après avoir passé la nuit à travailler, était allé vérifier si sa femme allait bien. Il avait ouvert la porte de leur chambre, et découvert Shiori allongée sur leur lit, les yeux fermés pour toujours et le visage paisible.

La suite était un peu brouillée dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait d'avoir appelé Hayate, puis d'être passé prendre Seijuro à son école. L'enfant avait eu l'air de comprendre dès qu'il avait vu son père, mais ce dernier n'était pas en état de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le réconforter. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital, où Masaomi avait eu une altercation avec Hayate. Le jugement altéré par sa perte, il en voulait au médecin, l'accusant de ne pas en avoir fait assez pour sauver Shiori…

Et depuis ce jour, il vivait dans la peur continue de ressentir à nouveau la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en perdant sa femme. Le choc avait été tellement brutal quand un mois plus tard à peine, Hayate lui annonçait que son fils avait la même maladie que sa mère… Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre une autre personne qu'il aimait de cette manière. Alors il s'était éloigné, avait essayé de faire comme si Seijuro n'existait pas.

Et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kuroko Tetsuya, le camarade de classe de son fils. Le discours du bleuté avait été comme une gifle, mais pourtant, en cet instant, alors que Seijuro était allongé inconscient à quelques mètres de lui, il aurait souhaité avoir gardé ses distances. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que son fils meure et ça, il serait incapable de le supporter.

Masaomi rouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient humides. Il les essuya discrètement, puis posa son regard sur le visage de Seijuro.

_Je t'en supplie, Seijuro, réveille-toi…_


End file.
